


My Etheral Beauty

by Little_Bo_Bleep



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bo_Bleep/pseuds/Little_Bo_Bleep
Summary: Pretty woman, walkin' down the streetPretty woman the kind I like to meetPretty woman I don't believe you, you're not the truthNo one could look as good as you...- Roy Orbison





	1. Meeting Him

There you were, walking around the streets of London, the chilly early winter air nipping at your nose, leaving it a lovely shade of rouge.

And the fact that you favored hiking up your skirt as a form of rebelling against school rules not allowing kids to wear what they want left you all the more bitter about the weather. But taking your beret to school with you to wear afterwards still felt rewarding, along with smuggling your matte red lipstick.

Your friends have long since gone home, and you explored the rest the north-western part of London, as you never really had explored this area before.

Quite dangerous, honestly, all by your lonesome self, the most threatening weapons you carried in your bag were scissors, perfume, and sharpened pencils; so not entirely helpless, you suppose.

Today had been quite fulfilling: going out, ate at your favorite local restaurant, went window shopping, and resting at your new friend Emily's house. You've wandered way too far from her place, promising her mother that you'd call your aunt in order to go home.

' _No way'_ , you thought. 

Not as if you've totally haven't been stalking Tom Hiddleston online, reading articles of interviews, and countless fanfictions. You've since learned from the Wikipedia that he lived specifically Belsize park area of London.

Living here in London, England of all places was a little surreal, compared to the life you lived in America. Moving in with extended family after your parents decided you needed something new in your life, meant literally moving somewhere completely different. Of course you were furious at first, having to leave your comfortable home, and leave all your friends behind.

And yet, your inner fangirl was all too excited to be living on the same island as Tom Hiddleston. That's one of the good things. And that your extended family of your Aunt Ann and Uncle Joe gave you much more freedom, and less rules, surprisingly.

Wrapped up in your thoughts, you failed to notice the red-haired man walking briskly, phone in one hand, a cup of some hot beverage in the other, not paying attention either.

_Splash!_

As you cry out from the sudden feeling of hot tea spilled all over you, the man began to apologize profusely. Indistinctively annoyed, you're about to go off at this man until you see his-handsome-face.

You stand there, mouth agape, looking back and forth between him, at your ruined uniform.

You've gone over this scene in your head a million times, and you just can't handle the reality; you've finally met Tom Hiddleston, except in possibly the worst situation.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Miss, I didn't see where I was going-"

"I-it's fine, uh..." you trailed off, remembering you've always wanted to act as if you didn't know him.

"Tom." He smiled, giving you his hand. You smile meekly, still soaked in tea. He face palms and pinches the bridge of his nose, cursing at himself for forgetting about the current situation. He looks around, and jogs away. You furrow your brows, wondering why the Hell this supposed gentleman is leaving you like this.

You shake your head, and continue to shake off the dripping tea from your dress and cardigan.

Footsteps draw near, and you look up to see Tom holding a bunch of napkins, and he hands them to you. You mumble thanks, attempting to dry the rest of your outfit.

Tom's worried and pained expression goes unnoticed by you, and so does his guilt.

"I'm so sorry for this, what if I give you money to have it dry-cleaned?" He notices your shivering as he asks you this, and removes his jacket to drape it over your shoulders. Your heart flutters wildly as he does so, you wonder how you haven't squealed from Tom acknowledging you.

"I'm in a rush, but I'll give you my number..." He stopped, as if he had jist thought of something.

"Actually, I live nearby. It wouldn't be any trouble to wash your dress over there, would it?"

As much as you wanted to go, any sane person would question someone's motives in bringing a stranger to another stranger's home.

"...How can I trust you?" He chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head.

"You have reason." You tightened the jacket around you. "Here, I can't imagine how cold you must be, so I'll also pay for a cab to take you home immediately-"

"No, Tom, I'm fine, thank you." You laughed. "The money for dry-cleaning is more than enough. Thank you, again."

"At least, let me give you my number for when you decide to return the jacket." He winked. The redness in your cheeks now came from Tom's gesture.

_'Is he... **Flirting** with me?..This is insane.'_

"Um, okay..."

He pulled out a pen and notepad from his satchel, ripped out the paper with his phone number, and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a rush, but it's the least I can do." He apologized, gave me one last good look, and continued on his way.

I stood there, dumbfounded... I had just met Tom Hiddleston! _The_ Tom Hiddleston! My heart was racing, butterflies going wild in my stomach as I rethought of our encounter. I walked back to Emily's house, in order to be picked up by my aunt.

•••

I crawled into bed, after a warm shower, and successfully slipping by saying the jacket I wore belonged to Emily's brother, as an apology of spilling tea on me.

I sighed longingly as I stared up at the jacket hanging outside of my closet door. I layed on my back, recalling the events of today.

' _Had Tom really hit on me? In real life?'_

But that really wasn't what was on my mind. What was actually bothering me was...

_'Could he not tell I'm like, 17?'_

Maybe he couldn't tell. Yeah. After all, my uniform is that type of uniform that models wear when wearing a piece of clothing like a school uniform. It was bland and gray jumperskirt, I decided to wear knee-high black boots, and a white cardigan. Along with my beret.

' _Hopefully he just mistook me as in my early 20's..'_ I thought sleepily.

I tried to make up more reasons, until my eyelids grew too heavy, and I shut them for one last time.


	2. Lunch Date

After a couple of days, Saturday had finally come. I lied to my aunt, telling her I was having a date with my friends, and I'd call her when I needed to be picked up. Tom's clean jacket in my backpack, I was ready to continue whatever relation may blossom between us.

 

 

Of course, Tom, not knowing just how young I am, I decided to dress in a "mature" manner. A baby pink fitted lace-up dress, the skirt flaring out. The sleeves were flared as well, but you couldn't tell since I wore my white knit cardigan over it. The lacing, which was placed in the front center of the dress, went all the way down to my midriff. I made sure the lacing was tightened there, only exposing cleavage; also hidden by my cardigan. I wore a black choker, as an accessory.

 

 

My hair was tied up into two space buns, two pieces of fringe framing my face. I smacked my lips together, feeling the buttery-smooth texture of my cream lip stain. I stared down at my feet, avoiding eye contact of everyone else in the train. My sheer white tights didn't provide much warmth, but I was already used to it. My shiny black pumps reflected the shoes and pants of the people around me. The ball of my foot began to ache from standing, until I heard a monotone voice on the intercoms notifying the people that we had arrived at the Belsize Park Station.

 

 

The train's doors whized open, and people began to pour out. Following the crowd exiting, I was freed. I walked up the stairs of the underground station, until I was finally above ground. I looked around, hoping for a cafe. Right across the street had been a restaurant, and two other shops, but they were obscured by tree branches. I looked to my right, noticing more shops. Relying on luck, I began to walk.

 

 

There had been an eye test center, and next to it, a place named, "PIZZAEXPRESS". I smiled, and walked towards it. I examined the menu, looking for something to catch my attention.

 

 

After a minute of searching, I went up to the cashier, ordered a Broad Bean Rigatoni, and a Sicilian Still Lemonade. After taking my seat, I decided to call Tom. The phone rang for a bit, then his smooth answered, "Hello?"

 

 

"Uh, Tom? It's me, the girl who got tea all over her clothes."

 

 

"Ah, yes! You know, it occured to me only afterwards that I never got your name. May I know it?" I could hear his smile as he spoke.

 

 

"Of course! It's (y/n)." I blushed. "I-I have your jacket, do you mind grabbing it? I'm at the PIZZAEXPRESS, near the Belsize Station."

 

 

  
"Not at all. I will be there soon, (y/n)." He hung up. I stared at his number on my phone's screen, and wondered what to put for his contact picture.

 

 

Aftering finding the perfect chibi of Loki, I cropped the picture, and gushed over it. I went back to my Google Chrome app, looking through all the pictures of Tom it had to offer. So zoned out, I jumped when I heard a charming voice greet me.

 

 

"I'm sorry, (y/n). I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized.

 

 

  
"It's fine, Tom. I just got carried away with my phone." I smiled; I heard a voice call out my name, and I knew my food was ready.

 

 

"I'll be right back." I got up from my chair, and headed to the cashier. I swayed my hips as I walked, just in case. Grabbing my food, I turned, seeing Tom now sitting at my table. Before he could even make eye contact, I looked down, embarrassed.

 

  
As I sat down, Tom asked, "Is it alright if I sit here?"

 

  
I could only blush.

 

  
"Of c-course Tom! I don't mind at all." I meekly smiled at him. He returned a grin, but his was obviously more confident.

 

  
"Hm, you know, I haven't eaten since breakfast, I think I'll buy something as well." He smiled, and got up.

 

 

Once his back was finally turned, I put down my fork, and placed my face in between both my eyes, sighing heavily. I pushed back my hair, taking in my surroundings. Tom stood near the booth of PIZZAEXPRESS, looking up at the menu. There were many pedestrians walking around, a car honking every now and then. But I couldn't ignore the question buried in the back of my head.

 

  
'Will Tom see through my act? Has he seen though my act? Will he confront me about it if he does? Would he be cruel to me?' All these questions raced through my head. I could only shake my head, and poke at the rigatoni. I heard footsteps, then a metallic chair scraping against the cement. I didn't move.

 

  
"What's wrong? You seem upset. Have I offended you in some way?" Tom asked with genuine concern in his eyes.

 

 

I glanced at him, a smile appearing on my face.

 

  
"Not at all Tom. You're fine. I was just thinking about some stuff, but it's nothing to worry about. Plus, I'm sure you don't wanna listen to some stranger's problems." I made eye contact, and for once, I let it last for more than a few seconds.

 

  
"I think it's plenty to worry about. Hearing about whatever is on your mind is not a burden. I would actually like to know what's going on in that mind of yours."

 

  
"If you insist." I ate a single piece of my pasta, and cleared my throat.

 

  
"I don't know, really; actually, that's a lie. I think I'm just worried..." I trailed off, looking to the street.

 

  
"About?" Tom inclined.

 

 

"This ma-girl..." I 'corrected' myself. I couldn't make it obvious I was talking about him, so if I change the gender, he won't suspect, right?

 

  
I looked to Tom, who nodded for me to continue.

 

  
"This girl, I really really like her, but I know almost everything about her due to social media. I feel as if I go after her, it'd be strange. I'm pretty sure it's futile to chase her, especially since she'd think I'm just a freaky stalker. Not to mention she's adored by many others." I rested my chin upon my hand, staring at down at my food.

 

  
"I say that if you have strong feelings for her, you shouldn't give up. If she's so famous on social media, then she might understand where you're coming from. And if you mean something to her, I know that she'll have eyes only for you."

 

  
"Thank you, Tom. You're the only one whose given me positive advice; all my other friends have told me to give up, and that she's but a dream." My (e/c) eyes met bright, blue ones. Those pair of eyes soon squinted, as his lips formed a smile. I continued eating my food.

 

  
"So, what's her name?" I immediately felt a piece of food lodged in my throat as Tom spoke, and I struggled to breathe. I began to cough roughly, choking on food. Tom rose out of his seat quickly, and pat my back with force to help me.

 

  
I grabbed my lemonade, and chugged it, feeling the ice cold drink go down my throat, and dribble down to my chin. Once I finally swallowed it, I cleaned up the mess the lemonade had left on me.

 

  
"Are you all right, (y/n)? I'm so sorry."

  
"I'm fine, and you don't need to apologize. I always choke on my spit anyways." I assured him.

 

  
"I still believe it was my question that induced it; I don't mean to pry, (y/n)." My heart fluttered, hearing him say my name.

 

  
"As an apology, I invite you to my home, and to treat you to dessert. Maybe that'll be easier to eat than pasta?" He chided. I had to stop all of the muscles of my face before I could grin like a madman and squeal.

 

  
"I'd love to."

 

 

I threw away my food, while Tom made his food to-go. Since he came walking, we took a cab back to his place. I felt so nervous, I couldn't help but wring up the fabric of my skirt in between my hands, wrinkling it.

 

  
I could only wonder; what does Tom's house look like?


End file.
